


Oui j'ai dit oui je veux bien oui

by Lena_221b



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Français | French, Humour, M/M, TRADUCTION, demande en mariage
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena_221b/pseuds/Lena_221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock a déduit que John allait le demander en mariage et il est prêt à accepter. Si seulement John se décidait enfin à faire sa demande…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oui j'ai dit oui je veux bien oui

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/gifts).
  * A translation of [and yes I said yes I will Yes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/869466) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



> Merci à mithen de m'avoir donné l'autorisation de traduire cette fic.

– Au fait, Sherlock, je voulais te demander

– _Oui_ , s’écria Sherlock.  
Il se leva d’un bond et manqua de trébucher dans sa précipitation.  
– Ma réponse est oui, John, sans l’ombre d’un doute. Je suis juste surpris qu’il t’ait fallu autant de temps pour demander.

John Watson leva les yeux de son livre, interloqué de voir Sherlock aussi excité, il semblait vibrer comme la corde tout juste pincée d’un violon.

– Vraiment ?

– Bien sûr, John. C’est tellement facile de deviner tes intentions, comme d’habitude.

–Je ne m’attendais pas à ce que tu sois disposé à prendre ton tour de courses, et encore moins avec autant d’enthousiasme. Pense à prendre du lait.

– Je…euh…

Ce fut au tour de Sherlock d’être frappé de stupeur. Mais admettre qu’il s’attendait à une autre question revenait à admettre qu’il s’était trompé et ce n’était certainement pas dans ses intentions.

– En fait, je suis simplement surpris que tu n’aies pas remarqué qu’il nous faut _aussi_ du papier toilette, nous sommes presque en panne, ajouta Sherlock.

Décidément, cette conversation prenait un tour bien décevant.

– Ah bon ? Dans ce cas, j’imagine que ce serait bien que tu en achètes aussi, répondit John avant de replonger dans sa lecture.

En reprenant le chemin du 221B Baker Street, le seul détective consultant au monde (chargé d’une bouteille de lait demi-écrémé et d’un paquet de 16 rouleaux de papier toilette double épaisseur sans parfum ni motifs) revint sur cet échange et essaya de comprendre ce qui était allé de travers. John allait le demander en mariage, Sherlock en était certain. La petite coupure sur le dos de sa main, la trace de moutarde sur son col il y a trois jours, l’absence de confiture au petit déjeuner hier : tous les indices pointaient infailliblement vers une demande en mariage. La seule incertitude portait sur le moment exact et Sherlock avait trouvé ce détail un peu plus difficile à déterminer.

Il se sentait bizarrement nerveux à cette perspective, ce qui était assez inattendu. Il avait constaté une augmentation de son rythme cardiaque quand il avait pensé que John allait poser la fameuse question puis un sentiment indéniable d’irritation quand John avait parlé d’autre chose à la place. Tout cela s’apparentait remarquablement à de _l’anticipation_ , une fébrilité qu’habituellement seuls les tueurs en série ingénieux et les cadavres vraiment intéressants étaient à même de susciter.

Sherlock aurait probablement été plus perturbé par cela, mais il était trop occupé à essayer de calculer quand John ferait _enfin_ sa demande pour qu’il puisse dire oui.

Il lança le papier toilette à John qui attrapa le rouleau au vol.  
– Je te laisse t’occuper du remplacement.

– Sherlock, depuis que nous vivons ensemble, tu n’as jamais remplacé un seul rouleau de papier toilette, pourquoi est-ce que j’irais imaginer que tu allais commencer maintenant ?  
John se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.  
– Est-ce qu’aujourd’hui est un jour spécial ?

_Il y a intérêt, bon sang_ , pensa Sherlock avec irritation, mais il s’occupa en rangeant le lait.

– Oh ! s’exclama John dans la salle de bain. Ça me rappelle. Est-ce que tu crois- »

Sherlock faillit faire tomber la bouteille qu’il tenait à la main.

– Oui, John ! Bien sûr !  
Il se précipita dans le salon pour voir John – qui n’était pas là.  
– Tout de même, j’ai tendance à penser qu’il est d’usage de poser la question quand les deux personnes sont dans la même pièce.

John passa la tête dans l’embrasure de la porte.  
– Comment ça d’usage ?

– Oui, je m’attendais à quelque chose de plus intime, mais j’apprécie aussi cette approche plus pragmatique-

– Intime ? Le cadeau d’anniversaire de Lestrade ?

– Oui, tout à fait, répondit Sherlock, les déductions s’enchaînant à toute allure dans son cerveau. Tu es en train d’essayer de choisir entre un chèque cadeau ou un vêtement – une cravate ou un pull, je suppose. Un chèque cadeau est toujours plus pratique, je pense donc que c’est le meilleur choix.

John secoua la tête. Son adorable visage émerveillé était tout de même moins adorable quand il s’obstinait à ne poser _que de mauvaises questions_.

– Je devrais avoir l’habitude maintenant, mais c’est toujours aussi épatant. Je pensais à une cravate en fait. Mais tu as raison-

– Bien sûr que j’ai raison-

– -un chèque cadeau est préférable. Je passerai en prendre un demain.

John se rassit et se remit à lire.

Sherlock fit les cent pas dans la pièce. Las d’attendre, il se jeta sur le canapé d’une manière qui, pensait-il, pouvait ressembler à un accès de dépit, mais qui était en fait tout autre chose qu’un accès de dépit.

– M’ennuie, marmonna-t-il.

Rien n’était plus ennuyeux que d’attendre que John en vienne au fait. Il allait bien se décider, non ?

John lui jeta un premier coup d’œil par-dessus son livre puis un second. Il posa son livre, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

– En fait, peut-être que nous pourrions-

– Seigneur, oui ! s’exclama Sherlock.  
Le visage rayonnant, il se redressa sur le canapé.  
– Oui, John, sans aucune réserve ni hésitation. Oui, mille fois oui.

– Oh ?  
John s’approcha du canapé d’un air décidé et s’installa à califourchon sur Sherlock. Il le regarda les yeux pleins de malice.  
– Hmmm, ça m’excite quand tu sais à l’avance ce que je vais demander, murmura-t-il en déboutonnant la chemise du détective. Quand tu sais ce que je vais faire.

En quelques minutes, Sherlock Holmes se trouva allongé sur le sofa en compagnie d’un John Watson très enthousiaste et diablement inventif. Il se dit que ce n’était pas si grave de tirer des conclusions hâtives si cela conduisait à de pareilles distractions.

Plus tard, alors qu’ils étaient allongés sur le canapé inextricablement enlacés, en train de se chamailler gentiment pour savoir lesquels de leurs membres respectifs avaient le droit de se placer où, Sherlock sentit les premiers tourments de quelque chose qu’il éprouvait rarement et qu’il abhorrait.

Le doute.

S’était-il complètement trompé à propos de John ? Impossible. Sa demande était imminente. Et même, elle n’avait que trop tardé.

N’est-ce pas ?

Il fallait qu’il réfléchisse sérieusement.

Occupé à passer en revue les dernières semaines, à passer au crible chaque mot prononcé par John, tous ses faits et gestes, et essayant de déterminer si éventuellement d’autres hypothèses pouvaient correspondre à ces données, il remarqua à peine que quelqu’un frappait à la porte. John s’extirpa du canapé en grommelant et enfila une robe de chambre. Il se dirigea vers la porte avant de se retourner et de s’exclamer « Bon sang, Sherlock ! » et de jeter une couverture sur le corps dénudé de son colocataire. Sherlock entendit une voix dans le couloir, un murmure assourdi, mais il était occupé à se demander si peut-être l’éraflure sur le bouton de la chemise de John repérée quatre jours auparavant signifiait quelque chose de complètement différent de ce qu’il en avait conclu. Et le nœud à ses lacets – se pouvait-il qu’en réalité il-

– Sherlock !

– Quoi ? répondit Sherlock d’un ton sec.

John debout près du canapé le regardait d’un air mécontent.

– Ça fait trois minutes que je te parle.

– Je suis en train de _réfléchir_.

John ramassa le caleçon de Sherlock et lui lança à la figure.

– Et bien, pense après avoir enfilé ton caleçon, j’ai quelque chose à te demander.  
Il attendit debout les bras croisés alors que Sherlock se rhabillait lentement et enveloppait la couverture autour de son torse, celui-ci était toujours occupé à analyser les horaires de métro et le montant exact de monnaie dans les poches de John à différents moments au cours de la semaine passée.

– Écoute, commença John, je suis désolé.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils, son esprit occupé à élaborer une théorie unifiée sur la consommation de confiture et sa relation avec les demandes en mariage.

– Pourquoi ?

– Ce n’est pas – je veux dire-  
John prit une grande inspiration.  
– Ok, je recommence. Sherlock, c’est pour toi.

Sherlock jeta un œil à la petite loupe coulissante noire que John lui tendait.  
– J’ai déjà une loupe. Exactement le même modèle de surcroît.

– Celle-ci est différente, tu vois ? insista John, l’air embarrassé.

Il retourna la loupe pour montrer à Sherlock l’inscription au dos : _Sherlock Holmes_ en caractères simples et nets.

– Ouvre-la, lui dit John.

Sherlock la lui prit des mains et fit coulisser le mécanisme. Le long de la lentille s’étirait une inscription en caractères minuscules : _À mon génie, de la part de John Watson._

– Mrs Hudson est allée la faire graver pour moi, dit-il. Cela a pris des jours. Normalement, cela aurait dû être fait lundi. Elle vient juste de me l’apporter.

– Pas très pratique, commenta Sherlock.

– Ce n’est pas-  
John s’interrompit et fit un effort pour garder son calme.  
– Sherlock, ce que j’essaie de te dire-

Il mit un genou à terre devant le canapé.

– Sherlock Holmes, me ferais-tu l’honneur de m’épouser ?

Sherlock cligna des yeux et John enchaîna de plus en plus vite.

– Je sais que tu penses probablement que c’est ridicule, mais j’aimerais juste… j’aimerais que tout le monde sache que je suis prêt à me consacrer entièrement à toi – enfin, j’imagine que tout le monde sait déjà cela, je ne m’en suis pas caché, mais tu sais ce que je veux dire, et-

– Oui, John,répondit Sherlock.  
Il fit à nouveau coulisser la loupe et examina le bord de la serviette qu’il avait sur les genoux comme si le tissu était tout à fait fascinant.

Le visage de John se renfrogna.  
– Oui, tout le monde le sait, oui, je ne m’en suis jamais caché ou oui, tu sais ce que je veux dire ou-

– Oui, je veux t’épouser.

Il y eut un bref silence pendant lequel Sherlock eut le temps de se demander si même pour lui, sa réaction n'avait pas manqué d’un petit quelque chose. Quand il releva les yeux, John souriait de toutes ses dents.

– Sherlock Holmes, s’exclama-t-il. Je t’ai _pris par surprise_ , pas vrai ?  
Il se leva et croisa les bras, l’air adorablement content de lui.  
– Admets-le !

Pendant un court instant, Sherlock envisagea de le nier, mais il fallait bien reconnaître que d’une certaine façon, John avait bel et bien réussi à le surprendre. Son rythme cardiaque était assez irrégulier et ses yeux le picotaient : la _surprise_ semblait un terme suffisamment adéquat pour décrire le phénomène.

– J’aurais dû te prendre en photo pour montrer à Lestrade, il aurait adoré. Le grand Sherlock Holmes, surpris par une demande en mariage ! Ce n’est pas souvent que je réussis à- Sherlock ? Ça va ?

Sherlock détacha son regard de la loupe ( _mon génie_ ) et tourna la tête vers John qui l’observait avec inquiétude. Il se racla la gorge une ou deux fois.

– Ne-  
Il dut baisser les yeux avant de pouvoir continuer.  
– Ne t’y habitue pas.

John se jeta à côté de lui sur le canapé en gloussant.  
– Comme si tu m’en laisserais le loisir. Laisse-moi juste savourer cet instant, d’accord ?

Sherlock ferma les yeux. Il sentait la froideur de la petite loupe dans ses mains, la chaleur de John à côté de lui, le sang qui coulait dans ses veines plein de vie et de possibilités et _oui_. Quelles pensées irréalistes et absurdes il avait eues.

– Très bien, John. Savoure tant que tu veux, murmura-t-il.


End file.
